Naruto: Eyes of Elements
by Yuuzhan Vong
Summary: What if naruo had intellagance?Power?and an ambtion for peace? Follow him down his path to bring peace to the world by returning The Shadow Allaniance.Smart!Naruto.Powerful!Naruto.Dark!Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Eyes of Elements

Chapter 1

One night Kohona, hidden village of leaves would never forget was the Kyuubi Attack. The monsterous demon came out of nowhere and destroyed everything in it's wake. Kohona lost thousands of shinobi to the mighty demon as they were stomped, eaten. and vaporized by the sinister creature. Just as they all lost hope the village to it's knee's begging for mercy the newly elected yondaime hokage, namikaze minato appeaered atop gamabunta the toad boss summon. The surviving shinobi cheered with hope as the hokage preformed a quick sersis of hand seals. Then in a flash of light the demon disappered and the hokage lyied dead on the toads head carrying a bundle in his arms. Naruto was the bunles name Uzumaki Naruto, son of Uzumaki Kushina and Minato. So after the reelected sandaime gathered the village for a meeting after the battle to dicuss something important.

Hiruzen stood atop the wooden bedistal holding a sleeping naruto in his arms. He cleared his throat and spoke " citzen of kohona today we have faced a major loss to the demon but our hokage defeated the demon." Hearing this they cheered at there vitory over the mighty kyuubi. " But at great cost minato sacrificed his life to seal the demon into this boy Uzumaki Naruto " said Hiruzen. After hearing this the villagers charged the stand shouting " KILL THE DEMON!!! ". Hiruzen summoned the ANBu and ordered them to take the villagers home and issused the secert of naruto to not be spoken to the younger generation or death.

So naruto grow up with no parents to his name and constant beatings by shinobi and villagers alike. They always came to kill him but only left him alive for more later. Naruto was walking home ignoring the gales and insults threw his way. He put on a smiling face in the streets acting aloof and stupid. Then he enetered his apartment he droped the mask and a look of evil appeared on his face. One of manical rage and hate for kohona and the idiot villager that had wrong him so much over the years. He learned years ago about kyuubi or kira as she called herself. Yes it was quite a shock to find out the demon was in fact a women.

She stood 5'8 feet tall and had a slender body. She had long crimson hair with black streaks in her hair down to her mid back. She had had clawed hands and sharp canines feral like with nine tails behind her. She wore a black kimono with red flames all over the fit her tan skin perfectly making look like a goddess. They made a deal of training for the destruction of kohona and Uchiha Madara. They both hated the arrogant clan and that man made her try to destory kohona. So naruto sat down on his bed crossed legged and began to meditate

* * *

He awoke in a yellow sewer filled with red and blue pipes alover the place. Naruto walked around the corner towads a bright light and entered. His eyes ajosted to the light to show a massive cage with a piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal' on it. "** My my kit so early eager todays training hmm?**" said kira. Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance and enetered the cage and tap her head. They awoke a huge clearing alover were dead bodies filled with holes and stab wounds. Naruto stood up and yawned looking rather bored at the moment. Kira entered her battle stance as did naruto they stared at eachother then vanished in a blur. Naruto aimed a punch at her gut but kira blocked his blow and kicked him in the shin and punched his face. He doubled over and gained his balance and preformed a hand seal and pointed at her " Raiton: Lightning shot no justu " he annouced. Then a bolt of lightning shot out of his finger in a steady stream aim for her head. She dodged and charged holdind a senbon a tried to stab him in the neck to parylaze him.

He saw this and jumped back and threw some kunai at her nailing her in the thigh. She grunted and glared at him then looked shocked. "** Those eyes it can't be **" said kira. Naruto rised an eyebrow at that and looked in a near by puddle. his eyes were silver with four tome in the each a different color. One red,blue,yellow, and green and the pupil looked a little darker than before. He looked at her with wide eye as did she both filled with shock. "** your kekki gneki the element eye(1)** " said kira filled with shock. Naruto eyes filled wiyh a look of amusement at that comment. These eyes were a ancient thing said to have made the elements themselves at the dawn of creation. They gave the user all element affinaty and they learned elemental justu faster. Also they could control nature and the weather at will comined with predicting movement of your oppentent and a abilt of the rinnegan the six paths. Well this gave you four each with a certain element**(2)**. "_ great now i have an adavantage over all these fools _" naruto thought evilly. He let out a evil laugh that would make orochimaru shiver with fear.

He then decided to increase his training ten fold and learn every possiable justu. He decided to make a army of follower to help him destroy kohona and conquer kohona**(3)**. So naruto learned over the course of six months all Katon justu, suiton,fuuton, and raiton he could find or steal from a justu libary in town. He was noe eight years old and was snrolled in to the adamey this year to. He stood 5'3 and wore a long leeved dark blue cloak with a high collar he also wore a straw hat with bell on the front. It had longer sleeve with black flave on the edges with red tint to it. He wore black ANBU pants and and a long sleeve fishnet shirt underneath also blood red nail polish on his finger and toes. On his back was a large battle fan with the kanji for 'Death God' on the center.

He sighed a little drinking his tea." Man this adamey is stupid theach us nothing but simple justu and old history " said to the sleep nara next to him. Chouji nodded at him munching on some chips and mouth to full to bell rang and naruto ran out ran to the training flied today he was to fight sasuke, the 'last' uchiha. he stood there patiently as the arrogant avenger walked into the ringed and looked ever so arrogant at the grinning naruto. " Last chance dope give up " said sasuke. Naruto shook his head in a no fashion and sasuke took up a basic uchiha fighting stance. He charged at amazing speed for a genin and aimed a kick at naruto head. Naruto just stood there and dodged as sasuke flew past him and hit the wall. Sasuke got up and charged again and sent out a sersis of unches and kicks.

Naruto just stood there and dodged them all looking bored to death at his weak skill." come uchiha your boring me no skill itachi was right you are foolish and weak " taunted naruto. Sasuke grintted his teeth in anger at panted and looked at naruto amazed. He looked pefectly fine like the battle just started and bored and annoyed. He preformed hand seals and shouted out his justu " Katon:Grand fireball no justu " as he said the justu a large fire ball erupted from his mouth and engulfed naruto. He smiled arrgantly as his fan club cheered his name " SASUKE-KUN YOUR AWSOME!! " shouted his number one fan Haruno Sakura. Then they heard appluse and looked to see naruto standing there unscratched, unburned perfectly fine.

" weak uchiha a low C-class katon justu weak itachi will kill you your next meeting " said naruto smiling. He preformed two and seals and threw some senbon yellig out " Katon: Senbon of hells fury " the senbon erupted in to falmes and nailed sasuke in the shoulder sending a wave of pain through his body. Naruto shushined off in a cracle of lighting leaving sasuke to wollo in pain and self-pity. He appaered in a dark room light with blue torches standing on large stone pillars. In the center was a table with restraits and chains holding down a bloody man covered in burn marks and cut scars. " Now where where we? " asked naruto evilly. All that could be heard was scrams of terror and agony but none could be heard because of the walls.

Naruto grinned at his work he had found out the loctain of his target. He shushined off to kumogarke he'ed find his target and recruit them for 'peace' with the world. That what he trult dreamed of peace but only cleansing the world could do that. So a war was to start and he'd be the leader of the army to the path to salvation and justice - The Shadow Allanance would rise again slowly but surely they would return tp this piteful world.

* * *

So thats the end of chapter 1 reveiw give me ideas thank you!!

**(1)** - can you give me suggestins for names for it?

**(2)** - What body there was held the element of the tomoe and control over that element

**(3)** - well heres the first hint to his plans, Who should join him Pein?Konan? give me your sugestions

Well until my next update my readers!!

Ja Ne,

Pein of Death


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Naruto: Eyes of Elements

Chapter 2

* * *

Naruto stood atop the Raikage monument looking apon kumogakre. The monument was like the one in kohona but of obsidan and infused with lightning chakra to make it safe from the storms. He jumped down and went to scan the village for information about it's layout and his targets wereabouts. For the next couple of weeks naruto wasn't seen at all only on the roof tops at night or walking the streets in the afternoon. Naruto smirked his target was inside the kumo hostpital for an assassination attempt on his life great he be easy to get to at night when all the nurses went home and only the head medic stayed for a couple more hours.

It was around midnight and naruto was dashing across the rooftops at high speeds. He sneaked into the top floor of the hostipal and searched for room 462 and found it. He entered and found his target sleeping peacefully hooked on some machines beeping. The man had spiky green hair and yellow pupilless eyes void of hope and emotion. He wore a kumo jounin vest and black jounin shirt and pants with matching sandals. He had pale-yellow skin with heavy scarred arms and a cross scar across his face. Naruto walked up to the the sediated man and whispered in his ear " Hello Aoi Rakumaru kumo's most feared jounin and my new ally." then he grabed his shoulder and shushined to his hideout in a cave south-west of the village near the border. Rakumaru woke up near a fire with a young boy sitting eating some snake and he looked at him ad smiled. " Good ypur awake now " said Naruto. Rakumaru looked around to see a large cave with fout torches with green flames around them. In fact the fire in the center was a green color like the others but a little darker.

" Who are you boy? " asked Rakumaru. Naruto smiled widen a little. " Me i'm the worldes way of peace in a human form " explained Naruto. " _Peace? what isn't there peace at the moment?_ " thought Rakumaru. Naruto looked a little happy at the way he looked in thought. " yes peace the world can't have peace at the moment and so i'm being the person to bring it to us understand my friend " said Naruto. Rakumaru nodded slowly looking a little confused at him and naruto sighed a little. " I thought as a shinobi of your experiance would understand " said Naruto annoyance in his voice. " The world can't have peace now because of shinobi, shinobi cause hate and hate leads to war and with war peace is destroyed " explained Naruto. Rakumaru nodded unstanding that for awhile he grew to despise ninja but it helped pay the bills for him thats why he stayed one. He looked at the boy and asked " What do you want with me? " He asked curoisly. Naruto looked at him and said cofedently " What do i want for you to join me i know you hate shinobi and your medic skills and posion knowlege combined with your genjustu strength ypu'd be a perfect parthner next to my next target. " Rakumaru nodded and thought for a minute a took out his hand. " You have a deal but what is your name? " said Rakumaru. " Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto " Said Naruto shaking his hand

* * *

Naruto was currently Holding the body of the dead Nidaime Hokage body and tap his head saying " Here my call join my in search of peace Deva Path water tome " then nidaimes shot open and four blue tomoe appeared in his eyes and he stood up looking pefectly healthy and alive. Naruto started laughed and wrote sealing seals on his body and rupped blood on it. " Fuin! " shouted Naruto. He got up and shushined to his meeting spot in Amegakre tower to meet Pein his uncle. Naruto stood in a large clearing with Rakumaru and Pein. Pein had Auburn spiky hair and a slashed Amegakre with pirecings on his face and a black cloak with red clouds and ringed eyes. " So uncle join me or no in my quest for peace? " asked Naruto. Pein nodded his head " Yes and together the world shall see peace " said Pein. They nodded and shushined to naruto apartment.

They arrived and naruto began to make the place a better living place. Pein decided to live next door to the left and Rakumaru to the right. Naruto owned the conplex because no one would live with the 'demon brat'. Naruto headed dpwn stairs and broke the seal and enetered locking the door. Inside was six coffins and a table with restraints and and a round table with six chairs. Behind the big chair was a painting of the shikigami holding a skull with black flames behind him looking demonic and evil. He walked over to the coffin with the kanji for 'wood - earth '. he opened it and taped the head of the dead man. " Awaken Shodaime Hokage creator of kohona and mokuton user and my earth tomoe " said Naruto. Shodaime eyes opened with brown tomoe in his eyes and naruto sealed him up next to the Nidaime on his right arm.

Naruto left and sealed the room and place his high level genjustu on the area and room. The next couple of months naruto trained with pein and rakumaru learning genjustu,fuinjustu,ninjustu, and kenjustu from kira. He placed a large spiked frence around the complex cover in sealing paper seals. Inside were traps of posioned senbon and kunai that would kill a hayou in minutes a human istantly. Then behind that he made a barrier of kage level that only people with the seal he made in a crystal necklace he gave himself and followers. around you could see werid shadow creatire with clabed hand and sharp teeth with red eyes. They were his new creation he called Soilder Shadows he made from they shadows and kira chakara made with his hanyou chakra. Yes he was a hanyou because of kira and when he was eightteen he become a full demon and gain all nine tails over time and kira would become a humun an stay there as his mate. Yes they had become mates but no sex yet he was only nine years old for god sake.

Naruto woke up and got dressed and walked to the adamey and ignored the glares and such. He arrived and sat down next to shikumaru his 'friend'. Then after class they had a match of shogai and naruto won 6-4 yes he was smarter then the nara but not much. Then sasuke walked up to him and glared. " Fight me dobe i want a rematch me a great uchiha clan could lose it was a fluck " demanded Sasuke. Naruto sighed and nodded and leaded them to the training flied followed by sakura like a shadow. They arrived and sasuke charged him with the same speed as last time. Naruto this time grabed his fist and slamed him into a tree. Sasuke got up rubbing his head and back and jumped up threw some shurikan and him but naruto just caught them lazily. Sasuke gritted his teeth. "_ Bastard that it time 'it' i was saving it for that man _" thought Sasuke. He prefomed some han seals shouting ' Katon: Fire Dragon no justu!! " Naruto juust stood there and preformed some hand seals at lightning speed. " Goton: Elemetal Mirror wall no justu " said Naruto. Naruto slammed his hand into the ground and and a wall with red,blue,brown,yellow,and green colored chakra blocked the fire dragon. It rammed into it and the red glowed and the dragon shot back at sasuke and nailed him burnig him badly.

Sasuke got and shakly looked at him and glared. " Sasuke you'll never beat itachi and if you can't beat him you'll never beat me plain as that " said Naruto walking away ignoring the banshee scream about her 'sasuke-kun'. Naruto walked in his apartment and sat next to pein and poured himself some sweet tea. He took a sip and Rakumaru sat in the chair and eat his vegie bar. " so naruto-sama what are your plans? " asked Rakumaru. Naruto took another sip and placed it his cup down. " well for now we get stronger and learn about the village then in a year we'll look for our next follower " said Naruto. They nooded and Naruto got up and left for Iwa...

* * *

There chapter 2 give me suggestions my readers!!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: Eyes of Elements

Chapter 3

* * *

Naruto arrived in Iwa standing in the enterance to the village and approached the chunnin gurads. One looked up to see and help up his spear " Halt stat your bussinus in Iwa " said Gurad#1. Naruto looked at him and his eyes formed a shurikan and a single tear of blood down each cheek. "Mangekyou Banzaigan**(1)** " said Naruto. The Gurads got in some advanced taijustu stance. Then in a flash an invisible force knocked them head first through the wall with lots of small cuts. " Shiri Tensei(sp?)" said Naruto. He then just calmly walked in slipping on his ANBU style fox mask. He walked through the village calmly and headed for the Tsuchikage tower in the center of the village.

Naruto busted down the door senting two ANBU through the door dead. The Tsuchikage looked at him and got into a battle stance pulling out his sword. " Who are you!?! " demanded the kage. Naruto waved his hand and his eyes flashed for a second and the kage fell not moving. " Me i'm a friend Godaime-Todai Bendai " said Naruto. Bendai growled at him and spat at him " What do you want scum!! " shouted Benzai. At that Naruto smiled manically under his mask and laughed. " Tell me do you hate Kohona and tell me the truth not the treaty bullshit ok " said Naruto. Benzai sat there a minute and thought about it " Yes... I hate kohona for what they did to our village and there yondaime the yellow flash " repiled Benzai. Naruto started to applaused him and walked up to the middle-aged kage and whispered " Then join me in destroying kohona i've been making plans for years and in the matter of five years kohona shall fall join me Benzai " said Naruto cofendently. Benzai looked at him and looked him over and sighed and nodded his head. Naruto smiled widened " Good here take this necklace you'll be abell to travel to my hide out that way and by the way my name is naruto Au Revoir " said Naruto shushining in a burst of black flames.

Naruto appered in his roof top standing in a large green house full of medical herbs,posions, and experments. He walked around and approached a large venus fly trap and touched it. The olant stood at least 10ft. tall and 6ft. wide it was a pale green color and had roots cover the whole dome green house. " Good your almost ready for the transformation just two more days baby just two more " said Naruto. The plant seemed to nodded to him and naruto laughed and walked down to his basement. When he arrived to it enetered and sealed the door looking for the shadow creatures and walked up to the table and opening the jars and begane to mix and smash the herbs and chemicals. When done he smiled at the vile of red-green liqiud inside and put it in his pouch for later.

He then over then next two years three years grew stronger and stronger thanks to his allies and kira. Naruto had made and army of shadows and even one general shadow to lead them. He had at least 246 SS at his command and they were at least low jounin level. His general was a mid sannin to low kage level at most. He had recruit and Hyoton weilder named Haku after defeating A-class nuke-nin momochi zabuza. So he begane to learn hyoton justu along haku and soon became an expert at it like all the other elements including Mokuton,and Youton justu and even Plasma justu**(2). **Naruto was a least a low sannin level now in overall stregnth. He walked up to his General Xi the plant user one of the ultimate fighters ever and his first general shadow. He stood a towering 10ft. and had black skin with spiky breen hair in a braid down his shoulder. hr wore kusa ANBU gear with two hidden blade cover with a deadly posion. on his back was a naginata called 'wind strom' for it's wind strikes. He had bangandes around his eyes and sharp razor teeth that couled tear through steel in seconds. But overall he had a venus fly trap covering his body and could meld into any surface so he was the scout even tough he was only as fast as a average jounin.

Naruto stood looking at the village from his rooftop next to pein,rakumaru,Xi,and haku. He stood around 5'8 and was wearing a blue hokage battle armor with fur around his shoulders( AN: Think the nidaime hokage armor). He wore a leaf head band like the nidaime with a crack going through the middle. he wore a opened white cloaked with his arms out of the sleeves and chained at the neck. on his waist was to short swords the glowes one a crackling yellow the other a raging red. on his head was his rice hat with the bell in front but now it had metal plates infused in it to make it stronger. Each looked at the sun set and smiled " Kohona this year is the begining of your doom listen to my words and fall victim to my wrath " said Naruto. Then they walked off to do whatever they did at this time of day but each thought the same thing "_ Kohona shall fall soon to the might of the Shadow Allaince _" thought them all.

* * *

Naruto woke up and yawned he got up and dressed and eat breakfeast and left for the adamey for the genin team assaigments. He arrived and sat down next to the uchiha and started reading Icha Icha tatics boredly. Then Iruka got in there and started to lecture them about being shinobi but naruto didn't pay attention to it. He started to annouce the teams " Team 1...Team 4 Haruno Sakura,Yakamaka Ino, Amimichi Chouji...Team 7 Uchiha Sasuke,Inuzuka Kiba,and Amburme Shino...Team 9... Team 13 Uzumaki Naruto,Hyuuga Hinata,and Nara Shikumaru now stay here to mmet your jounin senseis after lunch " announced Iruka. Naruto begane to talk to shikumaru boredly and ten mimutes later a man in a all black jounin unfiform and grey vest came in. He had long spiky blue hair and tan skin with crimson eyes and was currently smoking a cigarette. " Team 13 meet me at training ground 16 in five minutes " said the man shushing in a poof of smoke. Naruto also shushined there while hinata and shikumaru walked.

They arrived to see naruto and the jounin standing there reading Icha Icha Paradise. The man looked up and smiled " well finally here well lets introduce are selfs let me begin me i'm Gaiza Kota, I like reading and smoking, I dislike lazily punks, arrogant people and clans, my hobbies are training and eating dango with my friends, my dream is to become the most feared ANBU captian alive in kohona " said Kota. Kota pointed to Hinata " M-me I'm-m H-h-hyuuga h-hinata, I like ( glances at Naruto), I dislike the main branch family, My h-hobbies are tal-lking to k-kiba and t-t-training, my d-dream is t-t-to cha-ange t-the main bra-anch " said Hinata shuttering. _" Man major self cofidence problems there have to fixed hello _Anko " thought Kota. Then he pointed to shikumaru " troublesome i'm Nara shikumaru, I like watching the clouds and playing Go and shogi, idislike all troublsomr things and people, my hobbies are watching the clouds and hanging out with my friends, my dream is to marry a wife and have two kids one boy and one girl and then retire and play shogi the rest of my life " said shikumaring yawning lazily. _" Lazily but has potential _" Thought Kota. And lastly he pointed to Naruto " Hmm? oh Uzumaki Naruto..Reading,training, and making herbs...Arrogant clans,power hungery avengers, and my home...rading,training,and watching the sunset...my dream well that's none of your bussinus at the moment " said Naruto still reading_. " Intersting_..." Thought Kota.

" well meet me at this spot tommorrow 0700 hours for your training and don't eat trust me " said Kota shushining away. Naruto got up and walked away back to his apartment still reading his book and chuckling pervertly. He enter his apartment and enter the base ment and saw his newest creation strap to the table with seals all over and a vile of black liqiud ontop of him. He made a tiger seal and gather chakra chanting " Da za mota goza jiji mo arrise GS-002 **RISE!!!** " sain Naruto slaming the vile and whipering " Fuin...". Then the black liquid sank into the body and the creature awoke screaming breaking the restraints then fell on on knee and bowed in front of Naruto. he creature had short crimson spiky hair with two braids down his side burns and and a large gray scarf on covering the bottom part of his face. He wore some tight dark blue chest armor and some black ANBU pante with black sandals. On his arms were to clawed glauntlets and on his waist were four long dagger two on each side. On his Back was a backpack full of scrolls with weapons and one summoning scroll. He was Soto the second general and the assassin the fastest person alive and the weapon specilst and puppeter. Naruto looked at him and started to laugh his plans were suceeding slowly but yes they were...

* * *

Well there chapter 3 review and tell me what you think

**(1)** Please give a better name and he upgraded his eye with the help of Kira.

**(2)** Please give me a japanese name for them

well thats it naruto been given a team and taking the teast tommorrow and has two general shadow eight to go well until my next update

Ja ne,

Pein of Death


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto:Eyes of Elements

Chapter 4

* * *

Naruto walked out of his apartment and sighed and shushined in a boom of shadow and appeared in the training area. He saw kota standing there hinata and shikamaru sitting and chatting alittle and walked up to them. Kota saw him and smiled " Good your all here so your test is... " said kota. He bite his thump and summoned a gaint stone creature. "... is to resuce me from this enemy " said Kota. He held up his hand and slashed the air and shouted " Begin ". Each Vanished and kota was grappled by the statue shikamaru looked from the tree and yawned " Troublesome but it must be done i guess alright listen this is the plan A " said Shikumaru lazily.

Kota looked around and sighed "were are they?" asked Kota. Then two naruto appeared and charged they surrounded him and the statue formed into another one it grabed one naruto and crushed it's head it exploded in a crackle of lightning and released a small discharge with charged the statue with electricty and exploded. Then hinata charged with byukugan active and she entered jkuugan stance**(sp?)** and started singing and its chakra points and it doubled back then it coulded moved they looked to see a shadow leading to shikumaru. " Kage mane no justu sucess " said Shikumaru. Naruto appeared and cut the statue head off and i crumbled to vanished. Kota appaled them and smiled " congralutions you passed " said Kota. Naruto smiled alittle,Shikumaru yawned, and Hinata bowed each walked off and to there homes.

Naruto appeared in his living room and saw Rakumaru,Pein,Haku,Zabuza,Xi,and Sodo siiting there. he walked and sat down and summoned kira and each touched eachothers shoulders and left in a flash of lightning. They appeared at a beach with black sands and purple water. " Naruto-sama where are we? " asked Haku curolisy. They all looked at him and he sighed " were looking for an ancient sword called Zomato a sword of the elements and where at the Underworld - zone 89 " said Naruto. Naruto walked off and kira ran to him pein walked up to him and the general followed quietly. Haku looked at zabuza he sighed " It a sword only he could use he talked to me about it asking if i know of it and i told hom what i knew a sword made of elements said to shape from the person elemental alignment and evolve as the person gets stronger " explained Zabuza. They nodded and chased after him and thought about this sword called Zomato.

They walked along the the beach and reached a cave surronded by bodies of dead soliders clad in armor and tattered clothes. Naruto held his hand up and said " wait here ". They noddd and naruto entered with kirawho held a ball of green fire for light in the dark cave. They walked for about three hours and stoped in front of a large gate with chains and red runes all over with two dragons on one gold and the other silver. Naruto drew his sword and slashed the chains and sheated his sword as the cains fell with a crash and pushed the large doorway open. Inside was a tomb with three stairways and was lit with blue flames. the casket was black with gold rims and a red skull on it. around the casket was the dragons wrapping around it. Naruto walked up to the casket and slashed the statues off and pushed the top off. Inside it was a rotted corpsee with gold and red aromer and white cloak and a hilt of a sword. Naruto grabed it and he fell to the ground and was surronded by black flames and and was screaming bloody murder. Then a aromed hand erupted through the flames then a creature in black samurai aemor and a blue flame for a head he breathed and blue flames seeped from the face gurad(AN:Think Doku from Ninja Gaiden)."**_ Man...That hurt like a bitch..._** " Said Naruto in a metallic voice. He looked at the sword it was long about five feet and pitch black with five spikes each a different color one red,blue,green,yellow, and brown each an element it han no gurad and the hilt was gold with a ruby skull attached. He seathed it in a black and blue sheath it srank to normal size. he staped it to his waist and walked out of the tomb sealing it away forever in an explosion of black flames of hell.

The group outside heard lang clanging sounds and looked to see a samurai and got into a nattle stance. he rased his hand and sighed '**_ Enough it's me Naruto the sword transformed me into my alighnment darkness and shadow so i learn shadow tequinces and grow stonger intill then i put up a genjustu till we find a new base _**" said Naruto. He made a ram seal and he changed a younger version of the yondaime but white with a skelatal look and gold and obisadian eyes. He wore a white hooded battle kimano. They walked and vanished in the beach cliff. About fourty minutes later they heard werid ominous sounds and turned to see a small army of skelatons lead by for eight gaint skelatons each clad in aromr the leader had a red mark and on his arm and naginata in hand. Naruto drew zomato and charged cutting off some skelatons in half and twirled the sword and kicked two with a roundhouse kick. Kira jumped with a sythe twriling a sythe claving some down. Haku shot ice senbon and nailed some in the head and punched some in the ribs and kicked the ones behind her. Zabuza Charged some and slashed horizantly with his zanbuto and crushed one skull and picked up the body and threw it at them. Xi use vines with thorns and crushed them and melded into the ground and appered behind the creatures and slashed them in a blur. Sodo vanished in a blur and skelatons fell when he appeared again. Pein summoned his five other bodies and each charged as pein charged with a chakra disruption spear decapiting some of the bodies. Rakumaru slashed his arm sideways and lightning flashed and the fell brunt to a crisp and smoking to ash.

Naruto slashed five times and five blades of the element spikes followed each cut down seven of the gaints. The leader charged and swing the naginata downwards and naruto dodged abd stabed the horse and it fell and the creature rolled and got up and charged jumping up and the slashing down apon him and he blocked and shouted " DIE SCUM!!! ". The sword plused and he slashed a wave of black flames that vaporized the skelaton. They looked at him and he looked back and they vanished in the approaching mist. They appeared in the apartment.

* * *

A month passed and naruto made another general a knight with a sword called kinestu and a sheld of the reaper. Naruto and team stood in the hokage room and watched the fire damiyos wife crush the cat to death and paid them. " alright there a mission to help a lady with her groccies, then to pull some weeds, amd.. " began Hiruzen. " No jiji-chan just give us a tougher mission " said Naruto. Hiruzen looked at Kota who nodded. " Alright bring in tazuna please " said Hiruzen. Then a old man walked in " Whats this i ask for ninja not a bunch of gaki like this " complained Tazuna. Kota walked up to him " Dom't worry there a strong team and i'm a jounin " said Kota.

They left the village and along the walked quietly hinata shyly talked to tazuna about his village. Along the way they saw a puddle " _It hasn't rained in awhile "_ thought Kota. They walked along and and two kiri ninja appeared and wrapped there chain around kota and ripped him the shreads. Hinata gasped and shikumaru jumped avoiding there gaunlent and threw shurikun at them caught them and naruto chuthem in the neck quickly. Kota appeared and clapped them " Good job team " said Kota. Kota looked at Tazuna and sighed " Why are there ninja after you let alone missing-nin? "asked Kota.

Tazuna explained them about gatou enslaving and starving his village and buliding the bridge to end his regin of terror. They arrived at the land of waves and saw naruto threw a kunai in the bush and they saw a white rabbit that was terror fied. Then a thick mist appear and kota yelled " Get down!! ". The ducked and a sword inbedd itself in the tree and a shark like man with a black cloak stood atop it. " ah... Kota or White wolf of kohona feared for your wolf summons and eyes of the wolf " said the man. " Hoshigaki Kisame S-class missing-nin of kiri wanted for attemting murder of the water damiyo " said Kota as his eyes turned goldeen and slited. They stared eachother down ready for battle...


End file.
